One Bad Winter
by FlutterLover9000
Summary: Babs Seed finds herself falling in love with HYDRA's ex-agent Winter Soldier, and becoming an Avenger, only to put them in danger. She has to protect them from her mother, Queen Chrysalis. The Queen of the mysterious Changlings
1. Prologue

Babs Seed held her ground. She glared into Winter Soldier's dark green eyes. She wasn't scared of him. In fact he was the least scary person she's ever seen! Winter Soldier pointed a Desert Eagle straight at Babs' head.  
"If you think you can get information out of me, you're truly mistaken." Babs said calmly.  
"You _will_ tell me where Steve Rogers is, or I _will_ kill you." Winter Soldier snarled.  
"Threaten me all you like, Mr. Barnes. I'm not scared of you." Babs crossed her arms over her chest. Suddenly a huge roar shook he ground.  
"Then I guess you need someone else to persuade you." Winter Soldier let his pistol fall to his side and started backing away. Babs looked up as a large shadow passed over her. A huge shape plummeted towards the earth. It landed in front of her, causing her to fly backwards. Babs found herself staring into the face of the Hulk.

Babs tried to remember what Hydra had told her about the Hulk. His real name was Bruce Banner. He had gotten caught in an explosion and was exposed to Gamma Radiation. Now, he can turn into a giant green rage monster.

Fear filled Babs' chest, but it quickly went away. She had gone toe to toe with the Thing! The Hulk shouldn't be that hard to defeat. Babs stood up and brushed off her overalls.  
"Is that the best you can do?" Babs laughed. She put her hands on her hips and put one foot forward. "Come on, big guy, give me your worst!" The Hulk roared and slammed both fists down. Babs jumped nimbly aside and pulled out an adamantium knife from the sheath on the side of her leg. Winter Soldier jumped forward and grabbed her wrist. D*mn it! She had forgotten all about him. He twisted her arm backwards and behind her.  
"I don't think so!" Winter Soldier hissed in her ear. Babs quickly turned so that she was facing him. She stared up into his face. Awkward. Babs shook herself and kicked forward with both feet, wrenching her wrist out of his grasp. She flipped backwards and landed on her feet.

She heard a buzzing behind her and turned. A boy was hovering behind her. Bee-like wings flapping rapidly.  
"Two against one, unfair!" He called landing next to Babs.  
"About d*mn time you showed up, Beowulf!" Babs replied. The boy let out a laugh.  
"When you didn't show up at Hydra Base at the right time, Sir sent me after you." Beowulf smirked. Babs snorted.

By 'Sir' Beowulf meant Brock Rumlow, Babs' father, also known as Agent Rumlow. Now, ever since Director Alexander Pierce's death, he became Director Rumlow.

"You get Winter Soldier, I'll take down the Hulk." Beowulf ordered. Babs nodded and ran straight at the Soldier. Her skill matched his, so the battle took a little long then Beowulf's, but in the end Winter Soldier lay at Babs' feet, unconscious. Babs brushed her hands off and looked at Beowulf.  
"Shall we bring them back?" She asked.  
"Just the Soldier," Beowulf said nodding to Winter Soldier. He pulled out a small disk. He typed something on the small watch like device on his wrist and placed it on Winter Soldier. Grabbing Babs' sleeve, he pushed a button on the wrist device. The three of them disappeared in a puff of green smoke.


	2. Chapter 1

"Where were you? You said you'll be back by 12:30. It's 4:25, Babs!" Rumlow yelled.  
"I could have meant PM, pa!" Babs replied back. She was sitting on the Chair putting together an AK-47.

The Chair use to be a brainwashing device, but ever since the Winter Soldier joined the good side, the controls didn't work anymore, so it now serves as a bed for Babs.

"I was worried sick, kiddo." Rumlow sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, pa, really I am! But I got the Winter Soldier!" Babs said putting the rifle down. Rumlow put both of his hands in his lap and let out a sigh. Babs felt bad for worrying her papa. Ever since her mother died, Rumlow hasn't been the same.

There was a knock at the door to Babs' room, and Beowulf stuck his head in.  
"Sir, you are need in the prison room." He said. Rumlow and Babs stood up and followed Beowulf out of the room.

Winter Soldier was pacing back and forth in his cell and when the trio approached him he stopped and stared them, anger burning in his eyes.  
"What do you want?" Rumlow ordered.  
"Where is Steve Rogers?" Winter Soldier asked angrily. Rumlow shook his head and started to lead. Winter Soldier slammed the side of his metal fist on the bars.  
"WHERE IS HE?!"  
"Don't talk to my pa like that!" Babs yelled. "Or I'll knock you out again. And if a seventeen year old can knock a 98 year old, as spry and strong as a 23 year old, out, then something is terribly wrong." Babs had carried her AK-47 with her and now pointed it straight at Winter Soldier.  
"Luckily I finally finished creating my own AK-47." Babs hissed. "You might not want to be the first victim." Before Winter Soldier could ask her why, she had disappeared with Rumlow.

"She's cool, huh." Beowulf sighed. As if on instinct, Winter Soldier said:  
"Don't get attached to anyone." Beowulf stared at him for a full minute, saying nothing, before walking out of the room. When he left, Winter Soldier fell to his knees, his hand still on the bars and wept quietly.

That night Babs sat awake on the chair. She was thinking about Winter Soldier. How had he escaped Hydra? Did he walk off during a mission? If so why couldn't the Agents capture him again? She stood up and put on a wolf fur coat and walked out of her room. She snuck through the halls until she found the door out. She put on her boots, quickly, and opened the door. The cold air hit her like a bullet. She quickly closed the door and started walking away from the base.


	3. Chapter 2

She climbed up a hill and sat staring at the stars. A star shot across the clear sky. Babs didn't believe in wish making, but if she did, she knew her one true wish. To be free from Hydra's strong grip. "You're not authorized to be up here." Beowulf appeared beside her and sat down next to her. "Oh, and you are?" Babs asked, not turning.  
"It's my shift, so yes." Beowulf replied. Babs let out her breath.  
"Why don't you just run away from the base?" Babs asked suddenly. Beowulf froze. The question had caught him off guard.  
"I-I guess cause I have nowhere to go if I do. And if I leave they'll find and kill me. It's against the rules to leave here. You know that."  
"Then how did Winter Soldier leave? If he knew the rules, then he would know that leaving would cost him his life." Beowulf didn't reply. Instead he spread his bee-like wings and flew off, leaving Babs shivering in the snow. After a while she stood up and walked back to the base.

Passing the prison room, she stopped and poked her head in. Winter Solder was sitting with his back against the wall, his knees drawn to his chest, and his chin resting between them.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Barnes?" Babs approached the cell and knelt down. Winter Soldier stared at her.  
"How did you escape?" Babs asked.  
"I just did." Winter Soldier snarled. Babs sighed sadly. This was getting her nowhere.  
"Steve Rogers helped me. He and his friends. They protected me from Hydra." Winter Soldier said monotonously. Babs sat down and stared at him.  
"Will you help me escape?" Babs asked. "If I let you out?" Winter Soldier didn't reply for a long time. He just stared at her.  
"Why do you want to escape?" Winter Soldier asked, confused.  
"I ain't got no good reason, but I want to escape."  
"I will help you out of here, if you help Steve Rogers and me." Winter Soldier said calmly. Babs sighed and pulled out the keys to Winter Soldier's cell and unlocked the door.

"We better hurry." Babs said opening it.


	4. Chapter 3

Winter Soldier and Babs ran through the halls.  
"He was kept in a separate room because we didn't want you guys to find him." Babs run into a side room. It was empty. Running to the far wall she put her hand on a panel. In Rumlow's exact voice she said:  
"Brock Rumlow." The wall creaked and groaned until it split apart. Behind the wall was a cage.  
"Steve Rogers!" Winter Soldier ran to the cage and knelt by a figure laying down.  
"B-Bucky? I-Is that you?" The figure weakly lifted his head. Babs unlocked the door, then hit herself in the face. The alarm! How had she forgotten?  
"We have to go. Now! There was an alarm. I completely forgot about it!" Babs called. Winter Soldier threw the limp form of Steve Roger over his shoulder and followed Babs. The sound of running feet could be heard through the hallways. "Hurry!" As soon as they reached the door, Agents surrounded them.  
"Freeze!" Babs found herself backed against the door. She panted heavily as she felt for the knob.  
"Indeed." She smiled, opening the door and fell backwards into the snow. Winter Soldier ran out and Babs stood up to follow but one of the Agents grabbed her by the arm. "Let me go!" Babs shouted, hitting with her free hand. Winter Soldier stopped and gently put Steve down. He ran to Babs' side and hit the agent with his metal arm. He grabbed Babs by the back of her coat and pulled her away. Winter Soldier picked Steve back and up and ran and top speed. Lucky for Babs, she too got the Super Soldier Serum. She followed him at her top speed, leaving the Hydra Agents in the dust.

Two hundred miles later they stopped. Babs instantly sat down and took off her coat. She handed it to Winter Soldier.  
"Give this to your friend. He needs it more than me." Winter Soldier took it and helped Steve put it on.  
"We need a find a way to contact Mr. Stark." Winter Soldier said. Babs pulled out a Starkphone from her pocket and handed it to Winter Soldier.  
"It was on your friend when we captured him." Winter Soldier took it and called up Tony Stark. After a while he put it down.  
"He'll be here in half an hour." He said. Babs nodded and wrapped her arms around her chest and shivered. After a long pause, Winter Soldier spoke up. "I have a question for you."  
"Shoot." Babs said.  
"How are you southern if Rumlow isn't?"

The question confused Babs.  
"I… What ya mean?" Babs asked. Finally in her life she heard her own accent. Winter Soldier was right. How was she southern? Maybe her mother?  
"I mean Rumlow is your father. So you should have gotten his New Yorker accent."  
"Maybe my mother was southern." Babs replied. She didn't know much about her mother. Only that she died when she was three years of age. Babs didn't remember those years her mother was alive.  
"Who's your mother?" Babs shrugged and looked down sadly.  
"Let's just… Let's just drop the subject," she said quietly. She blew her hair out her face and lay down in the snow, trying to ignore the cold.

A figure stood on top of the snowy mountain. Her long dark green-blue hair blew in the wind. She chuckled quietly as she looked down at three figures in the valley below. Her gaze fell on the smallest of the three.  
'I found you at last,' the figure said aloud in her echoic voice. A forked tongue flicked in and out of her mouth. A boy landed behind her. His bee-like wings slowing as he landed. Without turning the figure spoke again. 'I want you to follow them, but don't make yourself seen.'  
"Of course, Queen Chrysalis." Beowulf replied. He bowed to figure and lifted into the air. The figure watched him go.  
'What's so special about you? Rumlow must have had a reason to hide my own daughter from me.' Queen Chrysalis spread her own bee-like wings and flew in the direction of the Hydra base.


	5. Chapter 4

Babs lay half buried in the snow. It has started snowing fifteen minutes ago and she was getting cold, but she didn't dare show it to Winter Soldier. It was too cold to start a fire and there was no decent wood. Beside her Winter Soldier sat vigorously rubbing his right arm. The non-metal one. Babs quietly crossed to his right and sat with her side against his arm.  
"I kinda owe you." She said quickly before Winter Soldier could say anything. She could feel Winter Soldier tense up. Suddenly Babs lifted her head. Did she hear a chopper? Above them a plane like vehicle could be seen hovering over one hundred feet above them. Winter Soldier stood up and waved his arms to the plane. A hatch opened at the belly and an armored figure flew down towards them.

"Is he dead?" the figure asked, worried. His face plate lifted up to reveal and man's face.  
"Not yet." Winter Soldier said. He raised his hand and the plane landed a few feet away. The back opened and four SHIELD Agents ran out and helped Steve onto a stretcher they carried between them. Babs backed away slowly. Winter Soldier put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay." Babs didn't feel any better.  
"Bucky, we got to hurry. We spotted Hydra Agents on the way here." The man said.  
"Is there room for another passenger?" Winter Soldier asked. Babs looked up at him, confused. Did he want her to come with him?  
"Yes," the man replied.

The next thing Babs knew, she was on the plane and in the air.  
"Welcome to the Quinjet." The man said. "I'm Tony Stark."  
"Babs Seed Rumlow, but call me Babs." Babs replied. Tony nodded and walked to the front window. "Where are we going?"  
"New York City." Tony replied. "Buckle up, and enjoy the ride."


	6. Chapter 5

The ride was only thirty-five minutes long, but it felt like a year for Babs. She didn't like flying. That was Beowulf's thing. Beowulf. Babs couldn't stop thinking about him. She wondered where he was and if he was getting punished because of her. She was his responsibility.

The plane landed on top of a building and the back door opened. It was the warmth that hit Babs first. And the sunlight! Babs ran out and looked up in the sky. It was so warm. There was no snow anywhere! Tony Stark chuckled and ruffled her hair as he passed.  
"Haven't seen much sun have you, out in Alaska?" he asked. Alaska? Wasn't that millions of miles away from New York? How did the trip take only thirty-five minute?  
"There's sun. It's the warmth that I haven't felt. I've never really left Hydra." Tony smiled and beckoned her to follow him and Winter Soldier. The Agents carried Steve through a different door.

"Tony Stark, you have a kid?!" A sandy-blond haired man walked up to them.  
"Babs Seed, this is Clint Barton. Clint, Babs. And she is not my kid. She's Rumlow's." Tony said. Babs nodded politely and curtsied slightly. Clint nodded back, just to be polite, not totally trusting her.  
"The others are waiting in the briefing room. Except Steve." Clint said. He led them into a large room where six other people were waiting.

Babs froze looking back and forth. She was scared. The Avengers were a powerful group and a dangerous one.  
"Hey, don't worry. You're under my protection." Winter Soldier said. "You helped me, so I get to help you." Babs smiled up at him, grateful for his help.

'Interesting.' Queen Chrysalis said as Beowulf her what happened. 'She left Alaska to be with her true love!' Chrysalis let out a laugh and slammed her foot into the ground.  
"You'll never get her, you monster!" Rumlow screamed beside her. Queen Chrysalis smiled down at him.  
'Will I find her and tell her the truth you kept from her for so long, my dear. While she's asleep, I'll whisper the truths about her life, and the lies you've told her.' The Queen hissed. Rumlow lunged forward, but with the flick of the hand the Queen sent her husband flying off the cliff.

'So much for Hydra's leader.'


End file.
